


Questions

by Cala



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, F/M, HIV/AIDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result was not what she expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> written for au100 challenge. Prompt 078 Disease

Positive? How could it be positive?!

She wasn't a whore, she wasn't gay.  
How on earth did it come out positive?

How? When? Why? Who?

The questions made her dizzy. They didn't want to leave her head.  
When did it happen? Why her? Who gave it to her?

Was it Robin? She practically didn't know him when they hit it off. He could be a serial killer for all she knew.

But it was only this one time! You don't ask your one night stand whether they've been tested or not! It takes the fun out of it!

But if it wasn't Robin... Does it mean she gave it to him? Should she call him? Should she ask him to do the test? Would he blame her? Would he hate her because of it?

Maybe she shouldn't do anything. He probably tests himself every six months like everyone else.

Everyone except for her. No. She couldn't call Robin. She was too afraid of his reaction.  
She knew he would hate her. She would hate him if she knew it's his fault, so why his reaction should be any different?

Or maybe it was Xander.

After all, she had no guarantee that Xander's previous partner died of cancer. All she had was Xander's word for it. What if it wasn't the truth? What if it wasn't cancer? More importantly, what if Xander knew all along? What if it was the reason why he didn't insist on wearing a condom?  
Did he hate her so much? But she was sure they explained everything to each other!

Was he able to pretend to like her? Was he that cruel? Did she hurt him so much in the past?

Who made him the judge and the jury? Who made him the executor? Who gave him the right to decide whether she deserved to die for her crimes?

But she could be the guilty one. There was the possibility she had it all the time she was with Xander... Did it mean she was responsible for Anya's death? Did it make her a killer? Did Anya really die of cancer? Xander said...

What was real and what was just the test results fucking with her head? Yeah. That's exactly what she needed right now. Going crazy with a time bomb inside her. If her mind keeps up the good work she will soon write on walls looking for the cure like that crazy chick Wes hooked up with.

With the difference that she won't have anyone like Wes to keep her sane. Well, more or less.  
How many people will look at her with fear and disgust? Which of her friends will turn their back on her? Who will point fingers at her? How long will she be able to take it?

Positive? How could it be positive?


End file.
